


不可奸淫

by geography



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 微暴力血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geography/pseuds/geography
Summary: Dante做了个关于Vergil和V的血腥而色情的春梦，醒来看到旁边躺着的Vergil，大脑失智。全篇都是黄色废料，ooc慎慎慎。





	不可奸淫

男人掐着他弟弟的脖子，轻易将比他还更健壮男人死死摁在地上。  
下体的布料摩擦着发出暧昧的声音，红色的舌尖从在下位男子的眼角，一直舔到他不安分的喉结。  
“你在干嘛，维吉尔……放开我。”  
但丁用力挣脱上位者的禁锢，汗水透红色的T恤，勾勒出他好看的胸型。  
Qliphoth的枝蔓缠过但丁的腰和四肢，让他像个妓女一样展开身体，等待雨露滋润。  
“你现在的样子，就是最廉价的妓女也不及你的万分之一的风骚。”  
“你他妈的……”  
但丁努力想说出一句完整的话，但是在维吉尔富有技巧的爱抚下，他竟然爽的连正常说话的思维都涣散了，就像被注入大量媚药的发情母猪，他恬不知耻地用柔软的奶子去摩擦维吉尔胸膛，下体随着套弄的速度小幅度抽出着，为即将迎来的真正的高潮做好铺垫。  
这不对，这一切不是这样的。  
在他被翻了个面摆出上位者最喜欢的交配姿势时，他因高潮而失焦的双眼逐渐恢复，死盯着面前熟悉的穿着罗马拖鞋的一双脚。  
他和他合为一体了，为什么这样，不可能。  
身后的人依旧埋头钻研他的身体，而且下手十分粗暴，一只手暴力拉扯他的乳尖用力碾着，另一只手忙着掘他后面的洞。  
连嘴也没闲着， 紧紧咬住他的颈侧甚至咬破皮肉，生怕身下的雌兽一不留神就会逃走。  
在男人找到一个好的角度，发现但丁在被戳弄那一点会发出比女人还浪的呻吟的时候，轻笑了起来。  
“婊子。”  
但丁瞪大了双眼，因为他感受到一个冰冷而坚硬的东西正一点点插进他的身体里面。  
是他兄长的刀  
如果没猜错的话。  
顶端嵌有花纹的那一部分没费多少劲就捅了进去，甚至还让他感到了快感，可后面维吉尔依然没停手，在但丁感觉快要到肠子极限大声惊呼的时候，依然坚定地把刀往里面塞。  
“会死的，会死的，住手啊!”  
但丁双手抓着粗糙的地面，指节泛白，即使最后刀进去了将近六分之一，再也没法进去的时候，他还用力把刀用膝盖往上面顶了一下。  
“啊—啊——唔嗯……”  
被塞满的肠子被搅动着，还挤压到了其他器官，这一切就像是一场梦，因为这实在是太残忍，太淫乱。即使是和妓女做爱他也从来是温柔的，根本脑子里都没想过，性爱也能是这样的恐怖。  
“我讨厌你这张脸，讨厌你的发色，真是令我感到恶心。”  
男人声音没有一丝感情，极快地抽出阎魔刀，在但丁感到内脏压力因为刀身离开而轻松点的时候，锋利的刀就像切土豆那样把他的头砍了下来。然后男人拎起他的头，甩出去很远。  
诡异的是他感觉到了痛感，并且眼睛还能清楚看到维吉尔抽出刀鞘，拉下裤子把早就硬的不行的性器放进他还流血的肛门里。  
随着传来色情的啪嗒啪嗒声，空气中还散发出浓烈的血腥味。  
血液随着肠子被不断翻出一小点的时候延男人大腿往下面滴，然后水声越来越大，越来越下流，他的屁眼里血已经不再流了，开始淌出水来 是男人有一次高潮后的可耻产物。  
他也看清了站在他面前的人，纤细的身材，乌黑的长发，身上繁杂的纹身，是在他记忆力绝不会再出现的人。  
然后纤弱的男人看到他了，先是施以一个嘲讽的笑，然后慢慢走向他，拽着他的头发把他的头拎到眼前。  
“这一切让你感到愤怒吗，但丁？”  
V的眼里很平静，虽然依然在嘲笑他。  
“哈…哈…啊……”  
即使头身分离，但丁依然能感知身体上发生的一切，他睁大眼睛盯着V的眼睛的同时，嘴里发出的是比女人还会的浪叫。  
“不可奸淫，不可沉迷色欲，不可。”  
V抱着但丁的头重新走到他身体所在的地方，维吉尔的身影已经消失不见，只剩下被蹂躏地青紫的赤裸肉体。  
“如此下流，如此不知恬耻，但丁这便是真正的你，贪恋欢愉的恶魔。”  
头颅被重新正位，完美黏回他的躯干，V深情迷乱地用腿顶开但丁紧合住的双腿，做着和维吉尔一模一样的事情——肆意奸淫面前的浪荡男妓。  
“我是在做梦吗？”  
但丁坐在年轻诗人的身上上下运动着，可是任凭他再怎么努力仍旧没法解决小腹的空虚。  
“既然你知道是梦就醒来吧。”  
V落下一个吻在但丁手背，果然，他闭上眼再睁开，面前是熟悉的普通小旅馆，木床嘎吱嘎吱地似乎随时可以垮掉。  
旁边的床上躺着的是他这段旅途的同伴——他的哥哥维吉尔。  
此时侧向他闭着眼沉睡着，安静的睡颜，放下的刘海都让这个男人多了几分柔和的气息。  
被性欲冲昏头的但丁迷迷糊糊走到维吉尔床边，轻轻爬上维吉尔的床跨坐在他的身上，用光秃秃的下体去摩擦男人的小腹。  
不可奸淫，不可沉迷色欲。  
这句话一直回荡在但丁脑袋里面，不过不是让他停下的绊脚石，反而是更激发他欲望的符咒，  
“什么时候斯巴达家族多了个男妓？”  
不知道什么时候醒来的维吉尔吓了但丁一大跳，在但丁准备跑的时候，却被他用手摁在他的胯上。  
“你总是这么爱争抢好胜，不过既然我败在了你的手里，作为你的手下败将，你想对我干什么都可以。”  
维吉尔调笑身上的男人，温柔地抚摸但丁因为常年吃那些垃圾食品而变得厚实柔软的腰。  
“那我上你可以吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
嘴上那么说，男人手上则扯住了但丁裸露在外微微挺立的乳头。  
“只要你不介意胸口少一点肉。”  
“那为了让我保住这个。”但丁把胸口软肉伸到维吉尔冰冷的唇边。“我就只能委屈一下了。”  
被色欲冲昏大脑的但丁扯下内裤，迫不及待拉开男人的裤拉链解放男人被抑制的欲望，然后一下子坐上去。  
“嘶——”  
抽了一口气的人是维吉尔。  
他没想到被肠道包裹的感觉会这么爽，没有想象中的干涩和无趣，里面既湿润而柔软紧致，严丝合缝缠住他的阴茎。  
但丁扭动着他比女人还大的屁股，一边发出舒服地哼唧，一边双手刺激着胸前的两点。  
强烈的快感冲击着维吉尔最后一根神经，他不是贪恋欲望之人，比起他那放浪形骸的弟弟自己可以称得上是个修道士，但是当他在但丁努力下忍不住射了出来的时候，一切克制都消散无烟。  
但丁后仰着瘫在床上，双腿支起分开，屁眼里还塞着维吉尔的鸡巴，就这样展示给男人欣赏。他的胸膛依然大起伏着，面色潮红呼吸急促。  
“老了不行了吗？”  
“你自己试试这样有多累，我要去洗个澡，真是累死了。”  
他起身，随着屁眼里的东西被抽出，白色粘稠的精液混着透明的肠液淌到腿上，他抖着腿往浴室走去却在半路被不知道什么时候起来的男人一下子推摁在浴室外的玻璃墙上。  
“干吗？”但丁打了个激灵，后面的人分开他的腿将再次硬起来的阴茎插进无力反抗的屁眼里。“别再来了，我真的困了。”  
他无力地推着玻璃妄想挣开男人怀抱，却被大有力的一个贯穿搞地双眼涣散瘫软了下去。  
维吉尔低着头埋头苦干，每一次抽插都让但丁胸前挺立的乳头被粗糙的毛玻璃狠狠刮擦一次，又痛又刺激。  
他已经被搞到连话都说不出，像个破风箱那样喘着气，双腿直接软掉，整个人就靠维吉尔的力气趴在墙上。  
也不知道过去多久，但丁自己被操射了两三次后，维吉尔终于射了出来，这次他射地特别多，但丁甚至感觉精液都要从他喉咙里涌出来  
两轮后维吉尔也有些累了，但他还是很精神，抓起已经像烂泥的但丁的腿准备再来第三次。  
“真的…会死的……”  
可是被欲火烧昏了头的维吉尔根本就听不见他气若游丝的哀求，默不作声地开始最后一次的冲刺。  
最后在但丁被干的下身抽搐，口水乱流的时候，他终于想起梦中V的深意。  
不可奸淫，不可沉迷色欲。


End file.
